Dubious
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: -Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance- As Ike and his mercenaries travel up the tiring mountain path blockaded with Daein soldiers and boulders, one man seems to be shining upon all the exhausted members, and earns respect from Ike. Well, almost.


A/N: So this idea came from playing Chapter 25 in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. This is my first Fire Emblem fic, so bare with me here!

I do not own Fire Emblem…haha.

FE**FE**FE**FE**FE**FE**FE**FE**FE**FE**FE

_Crash!_

"Arg, they're still throwing down those stupid boulders?!"

"Well, Mia, if you would just dodge them, then-"

"I'm not as quick as you, ok, Shinnon?!"

"Please, you two sound like immature adults. We're in the middle of battle," Soren exasperatedly replied.

"Yeah, c'mon you guys, just give it a break. At least you guys didn't get hit by one of the boulders," Boyd said, holding his head painfully as Rhys chanted a healing spell.

"Man, who chose to go this way in the first place? All of us are exhausted," Mia tiredly responded.

Oscar shook his head. "I don't know about all of you, but I don't think that guy won't stop any time soon," and he threw his thumb in the direction of the opposite path parallel to them that also led up to the peak of the mountain.

At this, the seven warriors (including Ike) looked to the other set of the mercenaries, who had chosen the other path to surround the Daein soldiers at the top. Upon looking at them, most of them looked tired. Ilyana was drained from her magic; Geoffery was having trouble maneuvering his horse up the path; Muariam was panting hard due to the rough terrain and all the enemies that targeted him because he was a laguz. However, from this tiring group, one seemed to stand out…

Ike shook his head.

"Erahhh!! Take that, and that! Mwhaha, glory to Crimea and this band of mercenaries!!"

"…Damn, if I were you Ike, I would feel more ashamed than glorified at the site of that beast," Shinnon remarked.

Largo, the newest member of the mercenaries, was unmercifully slashing at all the Daein soldiers in his path and running through all the boulders that so happened to collapse towards him. Poor Ilyana, who was struggling and running after Largo for each and every attack he made; she tumbled towards him because she had to constantly heal his careless wounds, and to make matters worse, she was already sickly as she was then.

"…I don't think that man is stopping anytime soon…do you wish to do anything, Ike?" Soren inquired.

True, Ike felt truly sorry for Ilyana; he knew of her sickly condition because of lack of food (no matter how much she ate), but he couldn't help but stare astonishingly at this, beast, or man, or whatever he said he was during the time he first talked to Ike...

Ike pondered on this. What was it that Largo kept calling himself? He had gotten so annoyed by it, but perhaps, if he forgot the annoying title that Largo called himself so many times, Ike may finally gain respect for him…

Suddenly, with astonishing speed that made the seven warriors gasp (and ache for Ilyana's sake), Largo ran up the mountain path with his giant axe and reached the peak. He had such a giant smile on his face, and with that, he raised his huge axe over his head, and yelled down from the mountain peak:

"World class Berserker, Largo, at the service of Greil's mercenaries, reaches the mountain peak with breaking speed against all falling boulders and soldiers of Daein!! No Daein soldier can ever take this pride away!"

Ike cringed. World Class Berserker. Scratch the thought of ever wanting to respect him. For he and his title was dubious to him still. Truly dubious.

FE**FE**FE**FE**FE**FE**FE**FE**FE**FE**FE

A/N: Short little FE: PoR fic here…

So as I said earlier, this came from the inspiration of chapter 25 when Ike and the group go up the mountain path that's filled with falling boulders from the Daein soldiers that push them. I was playing this chapter and playing as Largo when I realized that he was nearly the first one to the top, and remembering his personality upon meeting Ike the first time, this idea came up. The word dubious? Came from Ike's thoughts based upon Largo in the game, so I did not make up Ike's thoughts, I merely extended them, haha.

First Fire Emblem fic for me to ever write, thanks for reading!


End file.
